1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to testing systems for digital camera modules and, more particularly, to an automatic testing system for digital camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a digital camera module 100 includes an image sensing module 10, a sleeve barrel 20, and a lens module 30. The sleeve barrel 20 is a hollow cylinder with a closed end. The lens module 30 includes a plurality of lenses 302 and a lens barrel 304. In assembly, the image sensing module 10 is mounted in the sleeve barrel 20 at the closed end. The lenses 302 are mounted in the lens barrel 304, and the lens module 30 is mounted in the sleeve barrel 20 and aligned with the image sensing module 10. Finally, the digital camera module 100 is focused via adjusting a distance between the lens module 30 and the image sensing module 10.
A first typical testing system of digital camera modules includes an electrical testing module, a focusing module, and an image testing module. When using the typical testing system to test digital camera modules, each digital camera module is placed in the electrical testing module for electrical testing and then focused by the focusing module. Finally, the digital camera module is placed in the image testing module for image testing. Because each digital camera needs to be manually placed in and taken away from the electrical testing module, the focusing module, and the image testing module, the typical testing system wastes much time.
A second typical testing system of digital camera modules includes an testing machine in which a testing program for testing many functions of the digital camera modules is installed. When monitoring the digital camera modules, the digital camera modules are placed in the testing machine, and the testing machine evaluates the digital camera modules, in accordance with the testing program. This typical testing system needs less time in manually placing and removing the digital camera modules than the first typical testing system, but this system needs more time in controlling the testing machine to transform some parameters for testing for various functions. Altogether, this system also wastes much time in an overall testing process.
Therefore, a new testing system for digital camera modules is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.